


Patches of Purple

by dreamingunderthetstars



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post Winter Cup, Soulmate AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingunderthetstars/pseuds/dreamingunderthetstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a month after the Winter Cup when they bumped into each other in the street. Kuroko Tetsuya doesn’t know what makes him say yes to Akashi Seijūrō once his former captain suggested they go to a café—and all he can do now is swallow the agony that settles in his chest and think, this is it. This is where it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patches of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basket, all rights reserved to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. 
> 
> This is a Soulmate AU but it’s a different version than my others. 
> 
>  You have a choice to be in a relationship with your soulmate or not. Meeting your soulmate isn’t definite, you can have other relationships, fall in love with someone else, it just means that your soulmate is the only person in the entire world that gets you completely, understands you irrevocably, etc.  
>  It is possible to break a soulbond  
>  Some soulbonds are able to empathically communicate, telepathically at a low level, or are able to “sense” where their other half is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Oh, I refer to Kuroko as Tetsuya since it’s written in his POV, in third person.

_They stare at one another in silence. Akashi observes him quietly with his heterochromatic eyes. No longer are they two red orbs, orbs that Tetsuya would gladly get absorbed in. Now, though, it’s red and gold, filled with cruelty and superiority. The science classroom is quiet, seeing as how they’re the only ones in there. Teikō’s grounds are quiet with the soft echo of the track team hollering a chant as they do laps on around the school._

_“What did you wish to speak about, Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya inquired._

_Akashi’s eyes are glittering as he says – no, orders, “Tetsuya, tell me the school you wish to attend after we graduate.”_

_Without hesitance, Tetsuya replies, “Seirin.”_

_Akashi peers at him, the clocks in his mind working and piecing information together. Once he recognizes the name of the school, he scoffs. “Why are you going to waste your potential in such a school?”_

_Tetsuya blinks, undeterred by the harsh words spilling out of the redheads’ mouth. “I believe Seirin has something – something I’m trying to find.”_

_“I don’t like it,” Akashi states, and Tetsuya’s heart stops beating for a moment. If Akashi Seijūrō didn’t like something then he’d do anything to make sure it was out of the picture or went his way. “You’re running away.”_

_“I am,” Tetsuya replies blithely. In truth, he was running away. Running away from Teikō, running away from the Generation of Miracles, running away from his soulmate, his other half…_

_Akashi pulls him out of his thoughts with a heavy sigh. “Why are you doing this, Tetsuya?”_

_He didn’t need to think of an answer. It slipped off of his tongue. “You changed, Akashi-kun. All of you changed.”_

The crisp air of January bites Tetsuya’s nose as he ambles down the sidewalk. There’s a steady stream of people moving about, despite the holidays, despite the frigid temperatures, but the white, background noise gives him a sense of peace. As he walks, hands stuffed inside of his pockets, Tetsuya’s mind wanders to the redheaded teen that has haunted him for years.

It was almost a dream having the Akashi he knew come back, with his red orbs peering at him. No longer red and gold. No longer domineering and absolute. The Akashi with red eyes looked at him with warmth and passion, giving him small, secretive smiles that only he was able to witness. Subconsciously, Tetsuya’s shoulders tense as he feels someone a few feet away from him.

Not just _someone_ —it was his soulmate. His other half.                

It was Akashi Seijūrō.

Ever since they met during the first week of middle school, accidentally bumping into one another in the hallway (Tetsuya was making his way to the library and Akashi was unaware of his existence hence the reason why they collided in the first place), their soulbond settled in and locked in place. The words _Akashi Seijūrō_ were written in a red, cursive script on the inside of his wrist, and his name was written in blue on Akashi’s.

Once the initial awe over finding his other half had washed away, and their bond became more permanent as the days passed, Tetsuya remembered the peculiarities of their bond. They weren’t able to telepathically communicate with one another or be able to understand each other’s emotions, however their bond was still under the category of “rare” in regards to the normal soulbonds.

Because whenever they’re in the same vicinity, Tetsuya and Akashi are able to sense each other instinctively and know where the other is.

“Good morning, Tetsuya,” came the smooth baritone of his soulmate.

Tetsuya blinked as he peered into homochromatic eyes. Red eyes. Akashi’s eyes. He gave his ex-captain a small smile and a nod. “Good morning, Akashi-kun.”

The two of them stand in the middle of the sidewalk in an awkward silence as people stream around them, nonplussed at the sight and obstacle in front of them.

Soulmates were an unexplained phenomena of the world, despite countless researches and experiments to figure it out. Some say that a soulmate is there for you to love irrevocably, others say that a soulmate is just someone who has a 100% compatibility with you.

For the first time in his entire life, Tetsuya saw Akashi hesitate to speak.

“What is it, Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya asked, giving his other half another push.

The hesitance leaves Akashi’s face as he questioned, “I was about to go to a nice café around the block. Would you like to accompany me?”

Tetsuya doesn’t respond for a minute as he finds himself pulled into Akashi’s crimson orbs. He remembered peering at those eyes the first day they’d met, remembering the feeling of getting lost for days whenever he gazed into his soulmates’ eyes, remembered the way those orbs only softened when they were locked on him and him only.

_The clatter of library books echoed throughout the silent hallway. Tetsuya blinked, dazed, staring up into two crimson orbs that watched him with an air of wariness. The vibrantly red-haired male was straddling him in the middle of the hallway, since the two of them collided due to Tetsuya being enthralled in his mystery novel and the boy not being aware of his presence._

_“I apologize,” crimson eyes spoke in a silky, cultured tone. It held hidden power, dominance, and made Tetsuya struggle to smother his shivers. “I did not see you.”_

_“That’s alright,” Tetsuya replied quietly as the other male got to his feet and held out a hand to help him. “No one notices me anyway.”_

_Tetsuya grasped the offering hand but gasped as he felt electrifying tingles scuttle over his arm before settling around the inside of his wrist. The redhead was staring at his own wrist, with curiosity sprawling over his face. The air surrounding them was no longer tense but excited, jubilant almost, as if the air particles knew what had transpired in that single moment._

_Peering at his wrist, the words Akashi Seijūrō was written in a beautiful cursive, bolded in the same color as his soulmates’ orbs. Crimson. This boy standing in front of him was his soulmate, his other half, the one who was truly IT for him._

_“Kuroko Tetsuya,” the boy_ _—Akashi_ _—murmured, still peering at his own wrist before flicking his eyes at Tetsuya._

_Those crimson eyes, Tetsuya thought, I would gladly get lost in them._

_Akashi Seijūrō smiled, beaming, eyes softening, as he said, “Tetsuya, you can call me Seijūrō.”_

“Tetsuya?” Akashi questioned, concern brimming in those crimson eyes of his. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya replied, giving his soulmate a small smile. He didn’t know what was coming over him, didn’t know why he was about to agree but he was going to and face the aftermath like always. “I’d love to accompany you to the café.”

_“Promise me, Sei-kun, promise me that you’ll always love me.”_

_“Forevermore, Tetsuya. I will love no other how I love you.”_

Akashi gave him a beaming smile in response and, with the ease Tetsuya was familiar with, entwined their fingers together as they walked in the direction of the café. Tetsuya could feel the mark on his wrist tingling, almost burning, at the touch of his soulmate. The café had a nice, homely feeling to it once they entered the basking warmth, and the host gave them a perky beam.

“Welcome to _Crimson & Sapphire_!” the brunette greeted. “Just the two of you, yes?”

Akashi nodded elegantly. “Yes, only two. Would it be alright if we had a table near the window?”

The host – her name was Kubo Yui – bobbed her head in a nod and led them to an empty table for two by one of the café’s circular, rose-glass windows. Once they were seated, she handed them their menus and smiled, “Your waiter, Noguchi-kun, will be right with you.”

Kubo swept away towards her podium when the entrance door chimed again, signaling the entrance of another customer. Once again, silence weaved around the two as they looked over the menu choices. Tetsuya’s stomach churned something awful as he tried to think of what to order. He wasn’t particularly hungry – not now, not when he _knows_ that this will be the end. The name swirled on his wrist would turn black and begin to fade.

It isn’t something unheard of – a soulbond breaking, that is. Some people didn’t want a soulmate, didn’t want that % compatibility, didn’t want that name scrawled over their wrist. The breaking of a soulbond was one that had to have consent of both parties, but Tetsuya didn’t wish for their bond to break. Throughout the dark days that was his third year, Akashi’s name on his wrist gave him comfort, a sense of belonging, of knowing that there was someone out there that would love him forever.

Noguchi Eiji was their waiter, bounding towards them with dark hair and gray eyes. “What kind of drinks can I get for you two?”

“Green tea for me,” Akashi ordered before giving Tetsuya a glance.

“I’d like the vanilla frappe,” Tetsuya said quietly.

Noguchi nodded, scribbling it down on his notepad, and asked, “Are you to ready to order a meal or would you like more time?”

“More time, please,” Akashi said, taking control of the situation with ease that Tetsuya loved. Noguchi nodded and walked away after informing them that their drinks will be with them in a few minutes. Tetsuya set down his menu and looked out the window, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

“What’s worrying you?” Akashi inquired.

“Nothing, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya lied, staring at the teen impassively. “How is Rakuzan?”

_“Come with me, Tetsuya. Come to Rakuzan with me.”_

_“I’m afraid, Sei-kun, that I’m going to have to refuse.”_

“Rakuzan is a lot like Teikō in their philosophy of winning,” Akashi began to explain, “However, they don’t have harsh repercussions if one isn’t able to acquire first place.”

Worried, Tetsuya asked, “No one bothered you for not winning the Winter Cup, right?”

Akashi shook his head, looking slightly pleased at the unusual display of concern Tetsuya was showing. “Everyone knew that we fought well, and that Seirin was an admirable foe. I await to see what becomes of the Inter-High Tournament, Tetsuya.”

“Same to you, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya replied with a murmur.

Noguchi came with their drinks, and Akashi ordered some appetizers for the two of them to nibble on. Silence settled around them once again, and Tetsuya was growing more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. There was a slow chatter in the café but it steadily rose with the entrance of a group of teens.  

Being with Akashi, somewhat alone, was something that Tetsuya hadn’t done since their third year, so many months ago. There was a burning ache in Tetsuya’s chest as he remembered the way his soulmate changed, remembered the way everyone changed in their second year, leaving him behind with scattered pieces.

Akashi gave a sigh, setting down his tea cup, and firmly gazed into Tetsuya’s eyes. He said, “Tetsuya, tell me what is on your mind.”

Tetsuya blinked, unable to look his soulmate in the eye, as familiar agony burned a hole in his heart, and blurted, “So is this it, Akashi-kun? Are we – are we breaking our bond?”

Akashi drew back, startled at the question, before despondency swallowed the alarm in his eyes. “If…if that’s what Tetsuya desires then we will break the bond between us,” Akashi said, eyes closing briefly, pain flashing over the teens’ face.

Horrified at the misunderstanding, Tetsuya spluttered, his deadpan visage disappearing over the overwhelming panic, “No-no, Akashi-kun! I don’t wish to break the soulbond but I thought Akashi-kun wished for it to be broken because I left you, I abandoned you, when I promised I wouldn’t.”

_A promise murmured in the dead of the night._

_“Don’t leave me, Tetsuya.”_

_Smiles of secrecy shared in shrouded darkness. Fingers entwine. The marks on their wrists seem to glow, almost._

_“I won’t. I promise.”_

“Promises…” Akashi began with an uncomfortable air. “Promises get broken, Tetsuya. I don’t hold you accountable.”

Grasping the courage to peer into those crimson orbs, Tetsuya whispered, “So we’re not breaking the bond?”

Akashi gave him a smile. “No, we’re not, Tetsuya.”

The agony that hovered over his chest dispersed, and Tetsuya felt as if he could breathe once more. The two of them smiled at one another, holding hands over the table, and the names on their wrists were almost glowing with happiness.

Soon, too soon, did their day end and nightfall found Akashi walking Tetsuya home. Snowflakes fluttered to the ground as they walked, almost glued to each other’s side to fight against the chilling cold that seeped down to their bones.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said, grasping the blunette’s attention. “I meant what I said at the Winter Cup. I’m truly glad to have met you.”

Tetsuya beamed at Akashi. “I’m glad to have met you as well, Akashi-kun.”

“Sei-kun,” Akashi spoke. “Call me Sei-kun again.”

They’d stopped walking, peering into each other’s eyes in a cliché scene. Snow fell around them, the moonlight casted an ethereal glow where they stood, and the area was all but deserted even though it was only nine at night.

Tetsuya gave his soulmate’s hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. “Sei-kun, I love you.”

 Akashi  gave Tetsuya a smile only they were privy to. 

"And I love you, Tetsuya." 


End file.
